Payback
by ladyjane6313
Summary: Jack walks in on something that he never imagined, and isn't happy about it. So he decides to even the score.


"What's going on here?"

The pair in front of him sprang apart, both with identical guilty faces.

One of the men recovered faster than the other, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Ianto?" Jack questioned the other man loudly.

"I'm sorry Jack. I tried to stop it, but it just happened and...," Ianto cast his head down to the floor in shame at being caught, "He just stepped towards me and I was lost, but that's not an excuse."

"What have _you_ got to say for yourself?"

The other person in question just looked up at Jack and smiled guiltily, "All I can say is sorry Jack. It was like a lightning bolt that brought us together. One minute I was standing over there," the man pointed towards the other end of the Hub, "and the next we were here doing this, sorry."

"I can't believe you two! I didn't even know that you were in the city," stated Jack pointing a finger at the main guilty party, "and I thought better of you too Ianto."

When Jack had walked into his office, he hadn't expected to find his lover and his friend together, on the floor behind his desk, in one big heap of tangled arms and legs. Jack didn't want to contemplate the thought of how this had happened. If he was honest with himself, Jack was downright jealous he hadn't been the one to be involved with either of them first. But there was nothing he could... hang on! There was something that he could do. But before he did he needed to make the two men in front of him suffer a little in order to rectify the situation to his liking.

Jack turned away theatrically. If Ianto had been paying attention to the situation, and not feeling so bad for what he had partaken in, then he would have seen the glint in Jack's eyes that would have indicated he was playing games. As it was Ianto was ready to take any punishment that Jack was going to dole out.

"I don't know if I am ever going to be able to trust either of you again. I never really trusted you anyway," said Jack looking pointedly at the Doctor, "but I placed all my trust into you Ianto. You have been loyal and faithful for such a long time. I didn't think it was in you to hurt me this way."

"But Jack-,"

"Don't interrupt. You don't have a say in this Ianto. You caused this, now you have to take the consequences."

Ianto hadn't planned for this to happen. It had come as a complete surprise, and a bit of a shock. He hadn't known who he was at first when he had entered the Hub. Ianto had drawn his gun and had been prepared to shoot the stranger, but after a heated confrontation where Ianto had questioned the stranger, and the stranger had replied wittily who he was, Ianto had placed his gun back in its holster. Ianto had started to tell him that Jack wasn't at the Hub, but all he could do was stare at the Doctor.

The Doctor had secreted his way into the Hub, as only he knew how. There was something urgent that he had needed to tell Jack, but when he got down to the main level he found a young man in a suit pointing a gun at him. The young man, who was very cute, called quick-fire questions in his direction, which he answered with all of his usual flair. The young man put his gun away and just looked in the the Doctor's direction. The Doctor felt a 'zing' at the back of his brain, but before he could figure out what it was, he found himself moving across the Hub floor towards the young man. One minute it seemed like he was miles away, the next he was kissing the young man passionately. The Doctor didn't know what was going on, but he just went with the flow.

Ianto had been besieged with feelings that he didn't understand until it was too late. The man that Jack would do anything for was standing directly in front of him, moving his hands to capture each side of Ianto's face and pull him towards him. Ianto didn't have the will to break free from the gentle touch, so he stayed where he was. He didn't know who had moved first, but they had somehow ended up in Jack's office, it being the closest room available. Ianto manoeuvred the Doctor to the hard concrete floor.

Undressing one another, sharing kisses, giving and taking, neither knowing what the other one would do next. Time held no meaning for either of these men.

They were making their way through their foreplay towards something better, when both heard someone say, "What's going on here?"

After many questions, and a speech from Jack, the Doctor knew what was coming. He could see it in Jack's eyes. The desire, the passion, the unconcealed jealousy that the two people that meant so much to him at this time were together in pretty much every sense of the word, and he hadn't had any part of it. The Doctor felt a bit sorry for Ianto, now that he knew his name. He had no idea what Jack was planning, and being that he was from the 21st century, and with the Doctor knowing what the general thoughts were on sexual encounters with more than two people, he wasn't quite sure that Ianto would go for what Jack was about the talk him into. But he kept his mouth shut, just in case he was wrong.

"I want both of you to get your clothes on, now. We've got somewhere we need to be," said Jack harshly, with all the anger he could muster.

Ianto was overwhelmed with remorse. He quietly collected his clothing from the floor of the office, and quickly got dressed. The Doctor was more sedate in retracing his clothes whereabouts and putting them back on his person. He even had the good grace to smile. Jack waited for them to correct their attire near the kitchen, as far from his office as possible. It wouldn't do for him to start something so close to the original scene of the crime.

Ianto was the first person to walk out of the office at a rushing pace. It wasn't running, but it was close to. The Doctor followed about three minutes later looking none the worse for wear.

Jack took a seat on the sofa after making a cup of instant coffee. This gesture alone was sure to make Ianto feel terrible, as Jack only ever made his own coffee when he was alone, which was rare these days, or if he and Ianto had had a big falling out.

Ianto didn't waste anytime with coffee, or offer the Doctor any once he saw where Jack had sat himself. He saw his favourite coffee mug in Jack's hand and knew that Jack was undeniably hurt by what Ianto had nearly done with the Doctor. It never occurred to Ianto that this Doctor was the same person that Jack had left him for.

Jack waited for them to seat themselves near the sofa, took a minute to smother a smile, and then proceeded to go ahead with his plan.

"As I said before I'm very disappointed Ianto, and feel that you have breached my trust. You have destroyed your faithfulness and loyalty. But I guess there is a way which you can work towards getting me to trust you again."

"What Jack? I'll do anything. I'm sorry – it was like i was under a spell, i couldn't seem to help myself. But we didn't get any further than kissing and, some touching. But there is no way that i can stop what just happened from happening, i can't go back in time and prevent it. All i can say is it won't happen again, ever. You know i love you, and only you."

"Are you sure it won't ever happen again Ianto?" Jack's mind took a little holiday about all the wonderful things he hoped to do in the near future with these two men.

"Yes. I love you, and you're the only person that fills my life with joy and meaning. I'll never even look at another person again. Not even Tosh or Gwen."

"Well you see we have a problem there Ianto." Ianto looked directly at Jack for the first time and was very confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Ianto.

"The only way that you're going to be able to win back my trust is by doing what you've just almost done."

Ianto looked very shocked, his mouth opened and it almost touched the floor.

Jack continued, "If you enjoyed your foreplay with the Doctor here, then you'll just have to go through the same thing with him...and me."

Jack looked at the Doctor, but he could see by the look in the Doctor's eyes that he had already worked out what the deal was, and was quite happy to go along with it.

Jack stood up and took a step towards the Doctor. Jack grabbed him, pulling his head towards him, and taking his lips in a ferocious kiss. Ianto hadn't followed Jack's gaze, but as he moved forward to stand with the Doctor, Ianto's eyes widened. Ianto watched as his lover engaged in a passionate kiss. So this was what it felt like to see your lover cheat on you. Though it was a little different when he was openly doing it and getting ready to invite you to join in.

"Jack? Jack?!" called Ianto.

Jack released the Doctor, they were both breathing hard, to look in Ianto's direction.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh I'm enjoying what you started. If you haven't already guess Ianto I've decided that you're punishment for almost cheating on me is to actually cheat on me while I'm in the room. We're having a threesome, just you, me & the Doctor. That okay?"

"Erm...I'm not sure. I don't really know-well I haven't...I mean I've never-"

"We get the picture. Tell you what. You start where you want to start, and we'll just go from there? The Doctor and I are pretty much pro's at this kind of thing."

"Speak for yourself, Captain. Some of us are less promiscuous that others."

"Well you get the meaning. So?" Jack looked hopeful at Ianto.

"Does this mean that you're not angry?" asked Ianto hesitantly.

"This means that I was never angry to begin with. I just wanted you to learn a lesson from this – don't engage in sexual explorations with strange aliens, at least no without me. I was very jealous, I still am, but I'm about to rectify the situation."

Ianto took a step slowly towards the couple. The Doctor had stayed quiet, but as Ianto approached he held out a hand towards Ianto. Seeing the gesture, Jack held out his other hand, and between them they guided Ianto to the sofa and started something that would forever be etched in Ianto's mind – and it always made him smile.


End file.
